Die Schöne und das Biest- Bleach Version
by Yamur
Summary: Bleach Version von die Schöne und das Biest xD in den Hauptrollen: Orihime als "Belle"(aber sie wird den Namen Orihime behalten), Ulquiorra als Biest, den Rest werdet ihr erfahren wenn ihr weiterliest :D (whuow das hat sich sogar gereimt :O).
1. Chapter 1

Anfangs wird die Geschichte sehr nah am Original sein :D Wirklich SEHR nah :D Aber nachdem der Anfang zu ende ist wirds komplett anders :D

~Die Schöne und das Biest~

BLEACH VERSION

Einleitung  
Es war einmal in einem Schloss namens LasNoches, weit weit weg, da lebten die Espadas, so wie Kubo sie erfunden hatte, in ihrer Story. Doch eines Tages erschien ein durchgeknalltes Fangirl vor den Türen LasNoches und hämmerte wie verrückt dagegen.  
Schließlich öffnete, mit emotionslosem Gesicht, der vierte Espada Ulquiorra gelangweilt die Tür. Das Fangirl bat verzweifelt um Einlass und wenigstens um ein Autogramm. Doch der Espada blieb kalt versuchte genervt sie abzuwimmeln. Sie sagte, dass er nicht so kalt und herzlos sein sollte, da würde er richtig wütend und fuhr sie an, dass er sowieso kein Herz habe, da er ein Hollow ist, und dass sie endlich verschwinden sollte. Beleidigt kehrte sie Heim und fasste einen Entschluss. Sie veränderte die Story durch eine FF und verfluchte Ulquiorra in ein schreckliches Biest und die anderen Espada in schwächliche Tiere. Sie stellte auch eine Rose in sein Schloss, die eine bestimmte Zeit lang blühen sollte. In dieser Zeit sollte er herausfinden, was ein Herz ist und die Liebe einer Person gewinnen . Doch wenn er es innerhalb der vorgegebenen Zeit nicht geschafft haben würde, würde er sterben, ebenso wie die anderen Espada, die mit ihm verflucht waren...


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime spazierte gut gelaunt auf den Weg nach Hause. Heute war ein toller, sonniger Tag gewesen, das Wetter hatte sichtlich auf ihre Laune abgefä strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd während sie die gepflasterten Wege entlangspazierte. Sie hatte heute viel getan, hatte sich ein neues Buch gekauft und außerdem noch eine große Überraschung für ihren Vater Urahara: Eine riesige Erdbeer-Sahne Torte, die sie selber gemacht hatte. Die Erdbeeren waren teuer gewesen, da sie einer der ersten des Jahres waren. Denn es war wieder Frühling- die Vögel zwitscherten, Schmetterlinge flatterten durch die sonnendurchtränkte Luft, Bienen summten im leuchtend grünen Gras, es duftete überall nach Blumen. Orihime stellte sich schon mal den Gesichtsausdruck vor, den ihr Vater machen würde, wenn sie mit dem riesigen Paket in den Hausgang hineinkommen wird. dabei musste sie grinsen.  
Sie versank weiter in ihren Gedanken. Die Leute im Dorf nannten ihren Vater "Den durchgeknallten Sandalen-Hut Typ", seine Erfindungen als nutzlos und seine Tochter "seltsam". Selbst wenn sie in der Nähe war, hörte sie die Leute tuscheln: "Schau mal, das ist doch die Tochter vom durchgeknallten Uri."  
"Ja, die ist schon seltsam. Ständig hat sie ein Buch bei sich und die Männer die sich für sie interessieren ignoiert sie einfach! Wenn ich so ein tolles Aussehen hätte wie sie, würde ich was draus machen. Stell dir vor, sogar Ichigo hat sie zurückgewiesen! Ich glaube es einfach nicht! Ichigo, der schärfste, gutaussehendste, erfolgreichste, beliebteste, stärkste und reicheste Mann im ganzen Dorf!"  
Bei dem Gedanken verdrehte Orihime genervt die Augen. Sie konnte gar nicht verstehen warum alle Mädchen im Dorf in ihn verknallt waren. Sie fand, er war ein riesiger Macho, der sich immer groß auftat und sich nur wegen ihrem Aussehen für sie interessierte. Wenn sie nicht so hübsch wäre, wie die anderen immer sagten, würde er sie bestimmt nicht einmal wahrnehmen. Und das stellte sich Orihime gar nicht unter wahrer Liebe vor.  
Schnell vertrieb sie ihre Gedanken und lief noch schnell die letzten Schritte bis zur Haustür.

"Asch Orihime, isch kann dir einfasch nischd genug dangen.", nuschelte Urahara während er sich ein gigantisches Stück der Torte in den Mund schob.  
"Ischd dosch kein Proschlem.", nuschelte sie zurück und griff gleich nach dem nächsten Stück Torte, mit besonders vielen Erdbeeren.  
"Du bist eine ausgezeichnete Bäckerin. Hast du dir schon mal überlegt sowas beruflich zu machen? Also Kuchen, Torten und so?"  
Sie schluckte den Bissen hinunter und antwortete: "Ja das wäre sehr schön meinen eigenen Laden zu führen... Aber wir beide würden von dem ganzen Süßkram noch zu lebenden Fleischklöpsen werden."  
So aßen die Beiden weiter, es blieb noch ein großer Überrest der Erdbeertorte auf dem Tisch liegen.  
"So, ich geh dann mal, ich muss noch in den Wald und Feuerholz holen gehen."  
"Ok, Paps aber bitte beeil dich du weißt doch wie schnell es dunkel wird."  
"Keine Sorge, ich mach so schnell wie ich kann ich verspreche dir ich werde noch bevor es dämmert mit dem Pferd und dem Wagen zurück sein.", mit diesen Worten fuhr er davon.  
Orihime ging wieder ins Haus zurück und machte den Abwasch, als es plötzlich klingelte. Schnell legte sie den Teller beiseite und ging zur Tür.

-  
EDIT: ich überlege, die rolle von ichigo durch keigo zu ersetzen... er passt irgenwie einfach besser. gelichzeitig will ich ichigo unbedingt mit dabei haben... ahc es ist so kompliziert :D


	3. Chapter 3

Urahara war schon eine ganze Weile lang weg. Orihime spülte gerade das Geschirr ab, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Eilig legte sie den Teller beiseite und öffnete die Tür.  
Und blickte verwundert in das Gesicht von Ichigo.  
"Ichigo? Was machst du denn hier?"  
Überrascht blickte sie sich um, und erblickte überall die Gesichter der Dorfbewohner, die sich um ihr Haus gedrängt hatten. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
"Orihime Inoue, ich, der gutaussehndste, beliebteste, stärkste und vermöglichste Mann weit und breit, werde dir, dem schönsten Mädchen des Dorfes, hier die Ehre eines Antrags erweisen."  
"WAS? Was für ein Antrag?"  
"Das ist doch offensichtlich! Ein Heiratsantrag, was sonst! Ich weiß, deine Überraschung und deine Glücksgefühle sind in diesem Moment kaum in Worte zu fas-"  
"Moment, ich denke das-"  
"Unterbrich mich nicht!", schnauzte dieser sie an. "Okey, wo war ich noch mal stehengeblieben. Ahja, genau."

Er kniete sich vor ihr nieder und zog eine kleine Schachtel hervor. Die Gesichter der Anwesenden blickten erwartungsvoll, eher der männliche Teil, denn der Großanteil der weiblichen Anwesenden sahen aus, als ob gerade vor ihren Augen die Welt untergehen würde. Anfangs war Orihime noch verwundert gewesen, doch jetzt schäumte sie förmlich vor Wut und Unglauben, verspürte Ekel vor seinen arroganten und eitlen Worten und langsam wurde ihr diese Situation auch peinlich.  
"Orihime Inoue. Nehme meinen Heiratsantrag an, du wirst die glücklichste Frau weit und breit werden."  
Sie wusste in diesem Moment nur eines: Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich ins Haus zurück, raus aus der Situation.  
"Ich... Ich weiß deinen Antrag zu schätzen... Aber ich fürchte ich muss ihn ablehnen. Oh, mein Essen brennt an, tchüss."  
Und bevor irgendwer noch ein Wort erwähnen konnte, knallte sie die Tür zu, worauf hin Ichigo das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Gesicht voran in eine Schlammpfütze fiel.  
Einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille. Doch dann fingen alle an zu lachen. Alle, sogar der beste Freund und treueste Begleiter Ichigos, Renji, lachte mit, als dieser jedoch seinen Gesichtsausruck sah, verstummte er sofort.  
Noch nie in seinem Leben war er es gewesen, über den die Leute gelacht haben. Noch nie hat ihn eine Person gedemütigt, wie jetzt. Wie konnte dieses Mädchen es nur wagen?! Sie würde dafür büßen, egal wie. Sie würde noch seine Frau werden, wenn er sie sogar dazu zwingen musste. Er musste seine Ehre zurückholen.  
"Renji, was stehst du da so rum?! Hol mir gefälligst ein Handtuch. Und dann lass ich mir was einfallen."


	4. Chapter 4

Orihime begann langsam sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Urahara war schon eine ganze Weile lang weg, und es war schon dunkel draußen, dabei hatte er doch gesagt, dass er so schnell wie möglich wiederkommen würde. Nervös blickte sie immer wieder auf die Uhr, auf den Sekundenzeiger der sich erbarmungslos immer weiter vorwärts bewegte.  
Sie rannte eilig nach draußen, als sie plötzlich ein polterndes Geräusch hörte, und erblickte das das Pferd, mit dem Urahara heute noch mit dem Wagen ausgeritten war, allerdings war von ihm selbst weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Was war passiert?  
Das Pferd schnaubte, Sie schwang sich auf dessen Rücken und machte sich auf den Weg, ihren Vater zu finden. Es durfte nichts passiert sein! Vielleicht lag er jetzt irgendwo allein, verletzt und hilflos! Sie machte sich solche Sorgen! Es durfte nichts passiert sein, hoffentlich war alles noch in Ordnung...

Sie suchte jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit nach ihrem Vater, verließ sich auf das Pferd, das zielstrebig in eine Richtung steuerte, bei der das Umfeld immer Wüstenartiger wurde. Orihime war sehr überrascht, als sie plötzlich weißen Sand und ein gleichfarbigies, gigantisches Schloss erblickte, mit so gut wie keinen Fenstern, und marmornen Mauern. Vielleicht hat ihr Vater hier eine Zuflucht vor dem schrecklichen Sturm, der gerade tobte gesucht?  
Das Pferd blieb schließlich stehen und schnaubte nervös. Sie glitt vom Rücken des Pferdes auf den Boden.  
Orihime leinte das Pferd an und schritt vor die riesigen Türen des Schlosses und blieb klopfte. Als niemand aufmachte, zögerte sie einen Moment, tat dann aber trotzdem den Versuch die Tür zu öffnen.  
Und sie war tatsächlich offen. Vorsichtig schritt sie in die riesige Eingangshalle...


	5. Chapter 5

Vorsichtig trat Orihime in die riesige Eingangshalle, die wie ausgestorben war, alles war verwüstet, verstaubt und nirgendwo war jemand zu sehen. Das Seltsame war jedoch, dass die Kronenleuchter brannten, also schien hier doch jemand zu sein, allerdings verstand der wohl nicht wirklich was von Ordnung und Sauberkeit. Langsam schritt sie durch die Halle mit den weißen, marmornen Wänden, die einen an Schnee im Dezember erinnerten und plötzlich musste Orihime frösteln. Dieser Ort war unheimlich. Hier stand fast gar nichts rum und es gab auch keine Anzeichen von Leben weit und breit.  
"Hallo? Ist da Jemand?" rief sie, um sich bemerkbar zu machen falls dieses Schloss wirklich Bewohner hatte. Doch Niemand antwortete ihr, nur ihre Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder. Wie ein Geisterschloss, das ist wie ein Geisterschloss, dachte sie sich, während sie weiterging, die riesige Treppe hinauf. Warscheinlich war es ihr Vater gewesen, der den Kronenleuchter angezündet hatte, also musste er doch hier irgendwo sein! Schnell beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, als sie plötzlich ein Wimmern hörte, das sich erschreckend nach ihrem Vater anhörte. Er war hier! War er verletzt? So schnell sie konnte rannte sie die Stufen hinauf, stolperte sogar einmal, fiel hin und scheuerte sich das Knie auf, doch rammelte sich dann schnell wieder auf und lief weiter. Die Treppe führte jetzt in einen Turm, die Windungen wurden immer kleiner, die Wände immer runder und vor allem das Wimmern immer lauter, jetzt erkannte sie deutlich die Stimme ihres Vaters, Urahara.  
Und dann stand sie in dem kleinen Raum, der aus drei Gefängniszellen bestand.  
Durch die Gitter der ersten Zelle konnte sie ihren Vater erkennen, in seinem grünen Mantel und seinem typischen, gestreiften Hut, jedoch war alles zerissen und durchlöchert. Sein Gesicht versteinerte, als er sie sah.  
"Orihime, was machst du hier!?"  
"Vater? Wer hat dir das angetan?! Keine Sorge, ich werde dich befreien."  
Verzweifelt fummelte sie an dem Schloss des Gitters herum, versuchte es mit einem Stück Stein, das am Boden lag zu zerbrechen.  
"Hör auf, mein Kind! Versuch mich nicht zu retten, er wird gleich kommen, flieh solang du noch kannst!"  
"Nein. Ich werde dich-"  
Orihme konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, denn plötzlich hörte sie eine dunkle, hauchende, samtene Stimme hinter ihr.  
"Was wird das? Wer bist du?"  
Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, doch sie konnte die Person, die gesprochen hatte nicht erkennen, denn sie war im hintersten Schatten der Mauer. Doch sie spürte das Reitsu, das von ihm ausging und sie konnte aus der Stimme herauserkennen, das es ein Mann war.  
"Er ist ein Eindringling und mein Gefangener. Du kannst ihn nicht retten. Verlasse auf der Stelle mein Schloss."  
"Lass ihn frei! Lass meinen Vater frei! Ich tu alles was du willst, aber lass ihn gehen."  
"Ich werde ihn nicht gehen lassen.", sagte die Stimme, emotionslos und kalt wie ein Stein, ein Mensch aus Stein.  
Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit und dann konnte sie es nicht unterdrücken, die Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinab.  
"Versuch mich nicht zu retten! Flieh, solange du noch kannst!", flehte ihr Vater. "Orihime, ignoiere mich nicht! Orihime!"  
Nun hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie stellte sich stramm hin, hob das Kinn und sah geradewegs in den Schatten an der Mauer hinein, in die Augen, die grün aus der Dunkelheit dort herausleuchteten.  
"Und wenn ich dir anbieten würde, dazubleiben, dafür dass du meinen Vater gehen lässt?"  
Aus der Entfernung konnte sie das nicht genau erkennen, aber es sah so aus als ob die Augen sich weiteten, sie ungläubig ansahen.  
"Du würdest das wirklich tun? Aber du musst versprechen für immer hier zu bleiben!"  
Orihime biss sich auf die Lippe. Für ihren Vater würde sie alles tun.  
"Dann...trete wenigstens aus dem Schatten heraus und zeige mir dein Gesicht."  
Die Gestalt zögerte, wirkte unsicher. Doch dann drehte sie sich herum, schritt langsam auf sie zu, in das Licht.  
Und Orihime konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sie entsetzt aufschrie.  
Vor ihr stand eine Gestalt, halb Biest, halb Mensch. Die Arme waren mit dunklem Pelz und Krallen versehen, Ebenso wie die Beine. Er trug einen schwarz-smaragdgrünen Umhang, der bei der Brust ein wenig offen war, in der sie ein großes Loch erkennen konnte. Hinter dem Rücken spannten sich zwei riesige, dunkle, fledermausartige Flügel. Das Gesicht war mit mittellangem, pechschwarzem Haar versehen, die Haut war schneeweiß und zwei intensivgrüne, kalte, emotionslose Augen leuchteten heraus. Zudem hatte das Biest zwei grüne Striche unter den Augen, die bis zum Kinn verliefen und aussahen, wie Tränenspuren.  
Doch Orihime sammelte sich schnell wieder, wollte zeigen dass sie keine Angst hatte.  
"Du hast mein Wort."  
Das Biest schritt an ihr vorbei, sperrte das Schloss auf zog ihren Vater aus der Zelle.  
"Orihime! Tu das nicht! Ich bin alt, mein Leben ist schon gelebt, tu-"  
"Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden. Der Handel ist bestätigt, sie hat mir ihr Wort gegeben. Ich werde dich nun nach Hause bringen."  
Er hob seine Hand, oder eher seine Kralle, und tippte mit seiner Fingerspitze auf eine bestimmte Stelle in der Luft, in der sich dann eine Art Fenster öffnete, sie konnte durch die Öffnung in der Luft auf das Waldende sehen, den Weg zu den Dörfern zurück.  
"Warte, lass mich mich noch von ihm verabschieden!"  
"Das ist unnötig.", antwortete die dunkle Samtstimme. Das Biest hob ihren Vater hoch und setzte ihn auf der anderen Seite des Fensters ab, dass dieser sich verzweifelt mit seinem Spazierstock wehrte und ihm sogar damit kräftig eine über den Kopf überzog schien ihm nichts auszumachen, nicht einmal der Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. "Orihime!" schrie dieser verzweifelt, als sich das Fenster in der Luft wieder schloss und er vollständig verschwunden war.


End file.
